Who should be the bride to be?
by TheCatloverCG
Summary: Lelouch has to choose his bride. He has to choose one of the three girls he's been trying to get along with. A shy but cheerful girl, a strong and attractive girl and... a witch?


**Hey guys! The reason why I deleted the one I had before is so that I could change the summary, add a comment from me and change the story a bit. Well only a little bit. I'm not very good with character attitudes so it'll suck real bad. I kind of rushed it at the end ,Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Love at first sight

"Hey! What do you think? Is it alright?" Shirley asked her group of friends standing before her. They were Milly, Kaguya, Kallen, Euphemia, Nunnally and Cecaniah (for short, C.C). She was showing off her gown for the ball of Prince Lelouch's 18th birthday party. "You look absolutely ravishing in it Shirley!" A very cheerful Milly squealed. "That will definitely get Lelouch's attention and will not resist asking you for a dance!" This caused Shirley to blush a deep red as she begun to daydream about Lelouch. _" There they were, standing at a balcony. Both were gazing at the stars above them. Silence was in the air. The perfect moment for a confession. "Umm...Shirley...Can I ask you something?" "S-sure, anything for you Lelouch" Both faced each other, the moonlight bathed over them. "Shirley, a-are you...with someone, like...you know...in...love? Lelouch hung his head low while Shirley was flushed deep red. "N-no...I've been alone...If only I found someone that can love me though..." To Lelouch, he did'nt know if she was talking to him or herself. However, he had to tell her. Trying to be nerveless, he took a deep breath and babbled everything out. _"_Shirley...you're the most beautiful, kind and cheerful lady that I have ever met, I...I have a confession to make" Lelouch gently places his hands on her deep red face. He slowly takes his face closer to hers, their faces only 2 inches apart. Her heart beating faster at the feel of his touch. "Shirley, I-I-I love...I love you Shirley Fennette..." Before she could answer he already taken her into a deep kiss, it was tender and he put all his love into it that they both didn't want to end it. Their lips were softer than they thought and close their eyes. Shirley returns the kiss and gently puts her hands on his collar. The soft contact told Lelouch that she agrees and was delighted that she was. When they broke apart, Lelouch's eyes where half lidded and seduced. He lifts her chin up to give her another passionate kiss. He settles his hand at her small back to help her balance on her tip toes as the couple begins. " Lelouch, p-p-please make love with me" And their loves begins to grow deeper now... _

"_EARTH _TO SHIRLEY, HELLO!" Milly yelled directly at Shirley's ear making her snap out of her romantic fantasy which was getting to the good part. "Milly-chan, you didn't have to shout that loud" Nunnally suggested while rubbing Shirley's shoulders to make her regain her senses. "Hey you guys I just remembered something" Kallen remarked. "Euphemia told me that the queen, Marianne, will pick 3 ladies for Lelouch to choose to become his future wife. The lady can be anyone that Marianne thinks would be great with him. The 3 ladies will be staying at the royal palace and can bring her friends for company. They will be staying for a year here and will end when its Lelouch's 19th birthday, which is the day he will decide which one is the one he, wants to marry. " By the time she finished speaking everyone was staring at her gobsmacked except for C.C, which was staring at her as if this was no surprise to her (which wasn't) and continued to eat her "love to death" pizza. "n-no w-way..." Shirley stammered. "Yes way" Kallen replied. "Oh my gooodnesss" Milly teased. "OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kaguya thrilled. "Oh how exciting!" Euphemia calmly speaked. "..." was C.C's answer. She hasn't met him personally and she's only new to this group that are close friends with him. In fact, C.C didn't even want to be in this group. She was a secret friend to Marianne because C.C's mum died and asks her to raise C.C up. C.C's mum and Marianne were best friends and always look out for each other. C.C suggested she would like no one to know about her. Then last week, Euphemia spotted her with Marianne and welcomed her to join this "girl group". C.C very much didn't want to join but Marianne insists her to so that she can have more company and girl talk so yeah , that's how she got joined up to this group. "Oh I'm so excited! Who do you think will be his lover?" Nunnally wondered. Unfortunately, this caused everyone (except C.C again) to go into a love quarrel about Lelouch. "I'm the one that obviously going to become his bride, I mean look at me, I'm cuter that you other girls" Kaguya boasted while showing off her dress and looks. "It's not about your looks that count, it's about your personality!" Shirley spat. "NO, it's about your strength AND body appearance" Kallen shouted. Reason why she said that is because of her body look, you know what I'm referring to. "Oohhhhhhhh, so your saying Kallen your more sexier than all of us" "That's not what I meant!" "Could you girls just calm down! Nunnally was only asking a question!" " I guess I shouldn't have asked, ha-ha...ha" While all of that is happening, C.C was peacefully finishing her "second to last" pizza quickly. She was beginning to get irritated by the racket and wanted to desperately get out of the room so that she can continue her last pizza slice at the royal garden. Sometimes she wonders how come Lelouch hasn't got a mistress with him yet when his friends go berserk about him . "Nunnally, I'll be going outside to get some fresh air" C.C shouted to the guilty feeling Nunnally who is sitting in a corner away from the crowd. She didn't answer; she was far too busy getting freaked out from the fight. For some reason, she took a deep breath and at the top of her lungs, shouted "Ugh, who cares about the Prince anyway! Just because he's royal it doesn't mean he'll be the perfect man for you. Ugh, I'm getting tired of hearing all about lelouch, lelouch, LELOUCH!" No one seemed to have heared her so she unnoticely disappeared from the scene. She slammed the door close only to turn around and bump into a person which seems to have been listening to the argument inside. "Oh I'm so sorry" C.C muttered harshly. Reason why is because her eyes were smacked by the person chin which btw was closed. "Ugh, it's okay" his eyes were also close by the fact that he was hit by the poor door a few seconds ago. By the sound of each other's voice, both their eyes shot open. C.C wasn't surprised to see a prince sitting before her, there everywhere anyway. But the look of this prince seemed different. His starless hair, His physical appearance( and she thought that princes had a more...fitter appearance) and his lavender eyes. Eyes that look deeply in bliss because of a very special someone. And most of all, he looks really majestic with his dark features, black, purple and white ( patterns and edges of his suit). Just to be polite,she stood up and did a curtsey. "Good eventide Your Majesty" she hesitated. The Prince gave her an amused grin and stood up to then bow at her. " Good eventide too, my lady. Thou art very pretty." Lelouch said in pride. That last line came out of nowhere. " Ye art quite handsome too your majesty" C.C complimented with a small smile on her face. They stood there, staring at each other, gold eyes staring at violet ones. Could it be, Love at first sight?


End file.
